I Can Show You
by Kelly Masbolle
Summary: What happens when Kel and Neal find themselves unattached?


**I Can Show You**

Kel had never really, well, thought about it. There was never a need to, nor a want. Plus she was always too busy. But when Neal ran away from Yuki at their wedding, Kel wondered.

She sat on her neatly made bed, in her neat, and rather empty, rooms. Being back at the castle was foreign and alien. There was no sense of freedom and always a stone wall at your back.

Her window overlooked the training grounds, rather appropriately, and she saw Neal, putting everything into beating Merric into a pulp. Her surprise was shown through her raised eyebrows, and all of a sudden he looked up. Kel's breath caught, as he was toppled to the ground.

And that's why she wondered.

Out loud to no one in particular, she said, "What's it like to be in love?"

Her eyes swooped down again to the practice courts where the two now stood topless, starting again. She was more surprised to see Neal going again, but they both knew that Yuki wasn't forgiving. Her Yamani pride drove her away, and now, four weeks later, Neal was lost.

He looked up again, and their eyes met, neither drawing away. Even as he fell they didn't look away, and laying on the ground, Neal hadn't lost focus.

That's when Merric looked up and his eyes went wide.

Kel stood there – hair out waving in the wind, in the lightest top ever – which almost showed everything. She realised two seconds after Merric looked up, and waved politely, drawing the blinds. It was embarrassing, but definitely not the end of the world.

She changed knowing there would be questions, and waited for the knock on the door. Instead Neal barged in.

"Why are you displaying yourself to the practice courts?" he demanded, with bright red cheeks from the stairs.

She calmly tidied her already tidy desk. "I forgot. Not like you have a problem. You're a healer. You'd be used to that."

He glared. "Yes, but not you." Slowly he knocked the door shut, and walked over to Kel. "You're very pretty you know."

"Yes," she replied gruffly, "And you're very upset over Yuki." She grabbed him and sat him down on the bed and then turned and pulled out her glaive, beginning a pattern dance. He sat there, entranced in the sweeps and turns.

Her mind was whirling with thoughts. Why is he so down? What was he trying to do? Her immediate response was to let him think, but she had three more turns and five more sweeps and then she would have to talk again.

Talking hadn't done anything in the last few weeks. She knew everything, including explicit stuff she may have preferred not to. Neal had spewed it all, and yet, he knew nothing about her.

She paused in the finishing pose, before standing up straight and examining Neal.

Placing her glaive calmly back on the weapons rack, she asked, "What's it like to be in love?"

Neal looked up childishly. "I can show you." He had an evil grin on his face and Kel shook her head.

"No, Neal, tell me." She felt like a teacher, with a wary child. She smiled her very best best-friend smile and he grinned back, in a nicer manner this time.

He thought a bit. "It's like a melody that keeps repeating in your head. It's beautiful but you never really understand it. It's very magical." He fell back on the bed. "But how would I know – I obviously didn't love her enough to marry her. Maybe I was just deluded."

Kel almost said something, but decided against it. She lay back on the bed next to him. There was no need to talk and they both knew that.

Somehow, his hand had crept across and was just touching Kel's hair. She smiled faintly. All of a sudden the air was lighter – and the sun was brighter. Maybe not, but Neal felt that way.

"We can live our live our lives single."

"We could. But would you want that?"

"No. I want to be married soon. You?"

"Not telling."

"You never tell, Kel."

"Hm." She rolled over towards him and grinned.

He laughed as he saw her do it. Her eyes shone and he felt like he was drowning. He wanted to have Kel notice what she did to him.

A thought came to him. "You do want to be married, don't you?"

"I didn't say," Kel answered, glaring.

"You do though." She raised an eyebrow, and he returned it, making her laugh. "Let's make a pact. If we can't get a partner in the next month, we try dating each other."

Kel looked incredulously at him. "You're crazy. You fool! You foolish fool!"

"I am." He sat up slowly and laughing. "You in?" His hand was held out welcoming. She slapped it and jumped up from the bed.

"I better go hunting then – can't be caught dating Meathead."

She left the room, trusting him to lock it after he left. Meathead stayed there – wondering if she would ever consider it.

o-o-o-o

Kel wandered down to the Own's barracks. She wanted a good spar, and despite there being some knights around, the Own knew how to have some fun. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around, but that caused her to trip over a carefully placed foot.

"Lerant!" she growled, loudly.

A group of about five men walked up and stood over her. They were grinning evilly, and all wore the significant royal blue of the Own.

"He got you good this time, 'milady," Qasim commented.

Someone raised their eyebrows, and then laughed heartily.

Kel got a tad grumpy then – and started attacking each and every one of them. A whole pile ended up falling on top of her. Dom stood aside laughing. Considering she was incapacitated he decided to bring up a topic that had been on his mind.

"Rumour is a week ago Meathead and you cracked a deal – about dating each other."

She wriggled out of the pile quickly. "What! Who told you that?"

"He did." Dom began a slow amble towards the practise courts, and they all followed.

"Meathead has a duel to answer to." Kel brushed off her tunic.

Wolset, popped up beside her. "The whole castle knows now."

Lerant laughed, and Kel stuck out her foot tripping him up.

"Oh, look bugger off guys, I need to talk to Kel." Dom glared at the lot. They grumbled, but eventually peeled away, like little kids. He sat her down on a bench.

He smiled at her warmly and said, "I'm not sure what to think of you two. But if you need a cover I'd been more than happy to pretend. Not that, well…"

Kel shrugged. "I know, we're just good friends." Dom gave a sigh of relief.

"Not that," he shrugged in return, "I don't like you – it's just not right, and never was, even when we did, well try." He paused unnerved, before blurting, "But if you ever need a cover so you can avoid him – not that he's not nice – I'm here. Or any other Own man you want me to coerce."

Kel laughed at his talk, he was really at a lost for words.

"Thanks Dom, but I'm not sure what to do. I mean…"

Dom looked sternly at her. "You're not seriously considering leaving it and, and…" He paused dramatically. "…dating him?"

Kel blushed this time. "Well…"

Dom rolled his eyes. "Just go kiss him you girl. Actually duel him then kiss him."

Kel reached over and hugged him. This agreement was going to be shorter than ever.

o-o-o-o

Neal paced his father's waiting rooms impatiently. He had asked to see him this afternoon, so he was here, on time – but no! His father was running late today. It was a rather rare occurrence, but still Neal wanted to get onto things.

He heard the room's door open, and in swept the Duke.

"Ah, Nealan – early I see. How surprising." His father's voice was sardonic as he walked across to his office.

Neal poked his head in. "Can I go now?"

Duke Baird shook his head, exasperated already. "I have important rumours to clear up with you."

Neal walked in and slumped in one of the armchairs opposite the desk. "What?"

"I have heard," he cleared his throat, "That you have a deal with Keladry."

The younger Queenscove cursed under his breath, trying to be hidden, before replying, "What?" The green eyes met, and they both tried to battle each other.

"You are a horrible liar. And Dom told me."

Neal sighed loudly. "I should never have told that insubordinate."

Baird rolled his eyes, before looking at Neal, carefully. "You ran away from Yuki, and you've been the most depressed person for the last while. All I can see is that you're going to use her. Kel doesn't deserve to be hurt by you."

Neal's green eyes were smoky, and washed over. "I wouldn't hurt her."

His father sat back, taken by the way Neal changed.

"I love her." Neal looked out the window, avoiding eye contact.

Baird laughed. "Then kiss her damn it."

Neal stormed out of the room, noting that this would equal a very short month.

o-o-o-o

"Neal!"

"Kel!"

They stopped in front of each other.

"You owe me a duel for telling Dom."

"Good." He cursed under his breath, only just realising what he had agreed to.

They stormed off the opposite ways to get their gear, until Neal realised he was going the wrong way, and had to turn around and follow Kel.

o-o-o-o

On the practise courts Kel stretched carefully. She secretly watched the foolish Neal hit Dom over the head, and Merric pat him on the back. Everyone knew he would lose, even Owen had dropped his jolliness.

Neal turned and saw Kel flick her hair. That's when he wanted to be lying on the bed next to her. It would have been so easy just to roll over and kiss her. He could only remember touching her hair. In fact that was the last time he had touched her since then.

Kel walked over and tapped him with her sword. "Time's up, let's go."

Dom waved warmly at Kel, and she grinned back blowing him a kiss in a silly manner. Neal pretended he hadn't seen and looked up at her staring evilly.

Though both started at the same time, and the swords clashed heavily together. Upon release, Kel swung around, and by chance Neal avoided. Moving back they stared each other down.

He stretched out this time, and she swiftly blocked him, before they both swung and blocked in a rhythm. Baird turned up on the sideline, and glared at Dom, knowing it was the reason they were at this.

He shrugged.

Neal flicked across his sword, and Kel stepped aside, before thrusting towards him herself. He avoided briskly, and then looked up. Kel stopped still holding her sword up and was lost in his eyes.

He took his chance and disarmed her, though as he did, she spun and grabbed his hilt, flicking the sword aside. They stood there panting.

"Unfair," Neal whined.

"What? I paused earlier."

"Still…"

Kel jumped forwards and knocked him to the ground.

"Yield." She grinned evilly.

He was angry and aggressively rolled her over quickly and hard, with a puff of dust and smoke. Kel groaned.

"You yield." Neal felt triumphant.

Kel paled. "Ow."

Jumping off and lifting her up – he found find his sword digging into her thigh. He swore and cursed, and quickly ripped off the cut pants, and then tied it above, before reaching in and stopping the bleeding.

It was almost in slow motion to Kel. Baird jumped the fence, as did Merric, Owen and Dom, who was feeling guilty. She saw a hand placed on her forehead and blacked out.

o-o-o-o

A week later she woke in the infirmary. Owen stood nearby.

"Neal just left. Do you want me to get him?" he asked. His hair stood on end. "He's kept you under all week. Discovered internal bleeding as well, from when he rolled you."

Kel blinked and her vision blurred for a second, before it cleared again. "That's ok." Her hair was tousled and she reached up brushing it down. "Am I fully healed?"

Owen nodded. "Basically, I'll give you a hand to get to your rooms."

It took half a bell longer than usual, but she was happy to be in comforting surroundings. Owen went to grab some food, and Kel went to grab some more clothes. She put them on, and then looked on her desk. A bunch of daffodils sat there, and she laughed.

"Something funny, Protector?" A heavy voice called out from the doorway.

Kel turned and leant against her desk, smiling at the voice. "No, sir."

"I told you to call me Raoul. I just decided to come see you, seeing as Jesslaw just told me you left the infirmary."

Kel jumped on the spot. "Feeling good, sir. Did you want to ask something?"

Raoul grabbed a stool and sat down. "Well, actually I was going to ask you to pop along on a little excursion to the forest. Just with Dom's squad, but you know them well. I just wanted…"

"I know, to stay with Buri and the child." Kel grinned repeating an often used phrase, and started packing. "Of course, sir."

o-o-o-o

Merric opened the door to Neal's chambers using the key Neal had stressed was for "emergency only." Neal was laying on the couch and snoring, one arm hanging off the side. He moved and snorted, and Merric closed the door. Looking down he saw a half-empty vial of sleeping potion beside the bed. He grabbed this and threw it in the bin.

Returning to Neal, he shook him lightly. "Neal?" He shook him harder. "Meathead?" He grabbed him and shouted, "Neal, Kel's back!" Merric reminded himself to ask the gods for forgiveness for lying.

"Huh?" Neal awoke all of a sudden. "Huh? Kel?"

Merric rolled his eyes, and shoved Neal along. "Neal – you've not come out in three days. What's damn wrong? Actually, I know what's wrong. But why are you doing this."

Neal grabbed the flask of water on the small table and sculled it. He looked at Merric, and his eyes were dark, and rings sat around them. His hair was a mess.

"Why, Neal?"

"Why, is that all you can say Merric," Neal replied scathingly, "You know why, and you know what's wrong, and you know I hid it with Yuki. I damn well injured Kel like that, when all I wanted to do was talk."

Merric sighed. "Kel started the duel."

"But I finished it. She's not back yet is she." Neal laid down again, and fished for the sleeping potion.

"I chucked it out you fool. You're a mess."

"But she loves Dom," Neal cried, "She loves him and I have no chance, and now she's gone off with him-"

"-and his squad-"

"-and I'm the loser."

Merric threw a sheet of paper in his face. "That's from Dom, and they get in this afternoon. Do the right thing, Meathead." He stormed out of the room, and his footsteps echoed down the corridor.

Neal opened the letter, and almost felt like laughing. It seemed he might be wrong. He opened the blinds to sun, after what seemed like forever in the dark.

o-o-o-o

Kel waved goodbye to the own, and Tobe collected her horse. She hugged him, before struggling into the castle. After losing a bet, she had to buy a dress to wear back to the castle. It was beautiful though, and Kel felt like a woman for once.

She strolled up to her rooms and found the door ajar. Walking in Kel saw a lone figure lying on the bed. His hair was tousled, and his tunic was green, so there was only one answer. She lit some candles in the room, and turned to him.

He was mesmerised. "Kel."

"Neal."

She grinned and laid down next to him, her dress flopping all over the place.

"What's it like to be in love?"

He laughed. "I can show you." Kel raised and eyebrow.

"Please do."

They swung in to kiss each other.

"By the way – Dom's just a good friend." Neal laughed and kissed her again.

And the bell tolled the end of day, the week, and most importantly the month.

_Just something short, to see how a return to fanfiction might go…_


End file.
